Un regalo de la vida
by Arte12
Summary: Cuando pensabas tener la vida más normal y agradeces por ella, ese era Castiel Novak, un día encuentra una carta de su mujer donde le abandona junto con su hijo de 4 años, el tiempo paso, Castiel se dedico a trabajar y a su hijo hasta la llegada de un nuevo integrante al vecindario.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak pensaba que era el hombre más normal del mundo a sus 20 años, tenía un buen trabajo, una hermosa esposa a la que respetaba mucho, lamentablemente en su primera vez había dejado preñada a su no aun esposa, unos bellos padres y unos suegros que trataban de no entrometerse en la vida de su hija, un hijo hermoso de 4 años, poco a poco pagaba la casa que ambos habían escogido con la ayuda de la familia de ambos, era amigo del vecindario, iba a la iglesia y ayudaba en ella cuando podía, pos todas esas suponía que debía sentirse afortunado por todas las cosas que tenía a su corta edad. Un día antes de regresar del trabajo recibe una llamada de su madre que le avisa que su esposa le dejo al niño argumentando que tenía algo urgente que hacer y si podía hacer el favor de cuidar del pequeño, como buen esposo trato de contactar a su mujer pero su teléfono se encontraba apagado, despreocupado espero hasta llegar a casa junto con su pequeño pero nada lo había preparado para lo que iba a encontrar.

Dejo a su pequeño en cama, acaricio su frente, deposito un beso en ella y arropo al pequeño, dejo la habitación y se dispuso a llamar a su esposa con el móvil, pero desafortunadamente volvió a pasar lo mismo, fue enviado al buzón, ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse, bajo las escaleras lleno al teléfono de pared para llamar a sus suegros

-Buenas- respondió una voz mayor

-Buenas noches suegro, ¿disculpe Anna se encuentra con ustedes?- pregunto

-No Castiel, hemos intentado contactarla todo el día y nada, estábamos a punto de llamarte por que hemos empezado a preocuparnos – continuo

-Yo tampoco eh podido contactarla, le dejo el niño a mi madre y se fue, no se que le halla pasado o que estuviera pensando- siguió

-No te preocupes, tal vez tuvo algo que hacer, descansa y cuida al pequeño ya llegara- finalizo el mayor

Castiel colgó el teléfono e hizo caso a su suegro, se quito los zapatos y prendió la televisión para tratar de calmarse un poco, afortunadamente encontró caricaturas que lograron relajarle un poco, decidió ir con un refrigerio para aguantar el tiempo esperando a su esposa, al llegar a la cocina y encender la luz pudo ver una pequeña nota en medio de la mesa, Castiel sintió alivio al ver el papel tal vez debía haber revisado antes de preocuparse, se sentía tonto en ese momento, con una sonrisa tomo el papel y comenzó a leer

 _Querido Castiel, he escrito esta nota para al fin confesarme_

 _Sabes que siempre te eh querido mucho, desde pequeños,_

 _Pero fue un error terrible haber sido novios y un mas quedarme embarazada_

 _Amo con toda mi alma a mi hijo por eso lo dejo contigo, ya no aguanto más_

 _Esta atrapada con un hombre al que quiero pero no amo, de no haber podido realizar mis sueños, de dejar la escuela para cuidar al niño mientras tú te partías el alma estudiando y trabajando para ambos, de estar tan frustrada siempre, de llorar a escondidas lamentándome, por eso mismo me voy y te dejo a nuestro hijo por que se que lo cuidaras y serás mejor madre de lo que yo podre ser._

 _Perdóname por no aguantar una vida de lágrimas y frustración a tu lado_

 _Con amor… Anna_

En ese momento la sonrisa que tenía en su cara se había esfumado por completo, ahora no sabía si estar enojado, llorar o entrar en pánico, solo fue a su sillón y se tiro a ver televisión hasta que el sueño le venció poco a poco. A la mañana siguiente llevo a su hijo a la escuela, después fue a ver sus suegros a los cuales les enseño la nota, estos dieron un salto de la impresión pero Castiel pudo ver que ellos no tenían idea de nada, después fue a ver a sus padres pero nada de lo que le dijera podía remediar las cosas, su madre se ofreció a cuidar al niño en lo que salía del trabajo e ir a la escuela por él, su padre dijo lo mismo se turnarían para ayudar a su hijo a sobrellevar esto.

-No sé cómo voy a trabajar hoy- pensó Castiel mientras subía a su auto en dirección a su oficina, ¿Cómo le podía haber hecho eso?, tenían problemas como todos los matrimonios pero nada para que le abandonaran así como ella lo hizo, esas preguntas sonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, decidió detenerse en una calle, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara no por ser ahora un "abandonado" si no de cómo le diría a su hijo que su madre se había ido a no sé dónde y que no volvería -Perra egoísta- pensó con furia mientras lloraba

3 años habían pasado desde que le dejo su esposa muchas cosas habían cambiado pero por suerte sus aun suegros y sus padres le ayudaban en lo que podían.

Anna seguía sin aparecer


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel había pasado esos 3 años empeñado en acabar la universidad, gracias a la ayuda de sus padres y aun suegros logro hacerlo, que le brindaron apoyo para cuidar al pequeño mientras el estaba atrapado en la escuela, se sentía como una chica que había sido abandonada por su marido malvado dejándola con un niño, sabía que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad pero afortunadamente sus compañeros le habían brindado todo el apoyo que el hubiese deseado al igual que sus maestros, a veces llevaba a su hijo a la escuela cuando nadie podía cuidarlo y era todo un éxito con los alumnos, hasta que al fin pudo encontrar una niñera dispuesta a ir por él cuando nadie más pudiese cuidar al pequeño, así hasta que al fin logro con mucho esfuerzo, ojeras, estrés y a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso terminar la universidad, rogó a su padre que le consiguiera un trabajo donde pudiera tener suficiente tiempo de llevar y recoger a su hijo que pronto entraría a la escuela y así termino de capturista de datos en el hospital local, irónicamente también registraba a todos los recién nacidos, miraba como ambos padres felices salían del lugar mientras el recogía el papel para pasarlo a electrónico como si la vida le pusiera la ironía de frente aunque algunos no se veían tan felices, solo le quedaba desearles lo mejor y que intentarán mantenerse juntos, aunque a veces esa no era la mejor solución, con un suspiro Castiel apago su computador ya terminaría de capturas los datos mañana ya casi era hora de recoger a su hijo, pensar en la sonrisa de su pequeño que le decía "papi" cada vez que le veía le llenaba de alegría y fuerzas para soportar su aburrido trabajo, sus compañeras metiches que intentaban presentarle una chica cada semana con la excusa "eres tan mono y necesitas una mujer" pero él estaba la asqueado, Ana le había dejado un horrendo sabor de boca acerca de la relaciones pero dentro de todo eras muy buenas personas, metiches, pero buenas, finalizo y salió corriendo del lugar, subió a su auto y dio al acelerador.

Al llegar a la escuela comenzó a buscar a su pequeño por todos lados pero no encontró nada, estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando la maestra del pequeño le llamó con un pequeño grito, resulta que su abuela había venido por el niño ya que un nuevo vecino y quería ir a conocerlo ya que era extremadamente mono y no quería parecer una loca así que usaría al niño de acompañante, con un bufido corrió de nuevo al coche ahora en dirección a su casa, al llegar no había un alma en ella, se dirigió al teléfono y llamo a su padre preguntando por su madre que casualmente no había regresado, la casa de los Thompson los antiguos propietarios se habían mudado por una plaga de alacranes, como todo humano corrieron del lugar y lo pusieron en venta en vez de arreglarlo, todavía le asombraba uno poco que la casa se hubiera vendido, los niños le decían la casa de las arañas con cola, el Novak no pudo evitar echar una risa por lo que los niños decían pero algo en su mente se armo "alacranes, mi madre y mi hijo" se dijo así mismo antes de salir como bala hacia la casa de enfrente, llego a la puerta y toco el timbre que sonó por el lugar, espero un poco y volvió a tocar, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al nuevo propietario del lugar.

-Hola, soy Deán Winchester- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Castiel Novak- respondió el pelinegro mirando a su nuevo vecino, un hombre joven rubio, ojos verdes y una rasposa barba, no pudo evitar quedarse como tonto mirándolo , le acaban de conocer y ese hombre le había cautivado, esa mirada que reflejaba tanta bondad casi podrá sentir como babeaba y al mismo tiempo se derretía.

-te quedaras viendo o entraras con tu madre a ver la casa, estaba a punto de enseñársela a tu madre- respondió el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos al otro que entro siguiéndole hasta la sale de estar donde su madre bebía una cerveza y su pequeño una lata de jugo de uva.

-¡Madre¡- exclamo el pelinegro al ver a su madre

-¿Qué? , una al año no hace daño, verdad Deán- respondió la señor haciéndole una seña al rubio que se la devolvió de inmediato, Castiel pensó que solo llevaba un par de horas y ya lo tuteaba como si le conociera de años

-Estaba acabando de contarle a tu madre como arrase con la plaga de insectos que había y como aproveche la oferta de la casa para mudarme a un bonito vecindario y tener algo que hacer justo al llevar, esos bicho no volverán, como le acababa de decir solo quitar toda la humedad y arrojar una bomba de veneno abajo, en días asunto resuelto aunque hay que revisar los conductos de ventilación por si alguno escapo pero no creo soy muy bueno exterminando cosas- termino de decir riendo al final dedicándole una sonrisa a la señora que le respondió igual, Castiel solo miraba a ambos que parecían que se habían llevado demasiado bien, "mala señal" pensó apenas había podido hacer que su madre dejara de juntarse con el monto de ancianas locas que la llevaban de fiesta y a beber, ahora tenía que cuidarla del vecino de la casa de enfrente.

-Madre, tu esposo te espera en casa, le has dejado solo mucho tiempo- dijo Castiel interrumpiendo la mirada de ambos

-Oh, tienes razón, Deán me retiro la visita guiada queda pendiente y el viernes iremos al bar que dices y terminas de contarme lo de los insectos, me llevo mi cerveza- dijo antes de salir disparada dejando atrás a su hijo y nieto

-Cass, tu madre es genial- rio sentándose en uno de los enormes sillones color perla e invitando a sentarse al otro, Castiel se sentó a un lado de su pequeño dándole rodeándole el hombre y dándole un pequeño abrazo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Dime Cass, ¿casado?- pregunto

-Pues sí, pero decidimos separarnos, nuestros caminos eran diferentes- dijo frotando el hombro de su hijo

-uhm, Disculpa si fui indiscreto- respondió quitando la sonrisa de su rostro

-Pero no me ha faltado nada con papá- respondió el pequeño dándole un gran abrazo

-¿Y tú?, que haces por acá, casado, hijos- pregunto el Novak

-Oferta, no estoy casado, sin hijos, simplemente quería una vida tranquila mi trabajo era muy estresante – guiño un ojo al finalizar la frase, Castiel con solo verlo sabia que ese hombre sabia ganarse a las personas con facilidad, su carisma era impresionante, sus expresiones y belleza, así mismo se daba cuenta de cómo le atraía al examinarle.

-¿Y qué clase trabajo tenias?- pregunto curioso el Novak

-Es difícil de explicar, pero te lo diré si vienes a cenar hoy tu y tu pequeño- invito con mirándoles a ambos

-Este…- fue interrumpido por su pequeño

-Vamos papá, el señor Winchester es genial y tiene una colección de video juego increíble, yo puedo jugar mientras ustedes hablan de cosas de ancianos- dijo emocionado y subiéndose le a su padre provocando una carcajada al rubio

-¿Qué dices papá Cass, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?- dijo el rubio haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Vale, tendremos que ir a arreglarnos, volveremos en unas horas- finalizo poniéndose de pie con su hijo en brazos


	3. Chapter 3

De regreso en su casa Castiel se apresuro a terminar los deberes que tenía pendientes, aprovecho que su peño se quedo dormido sobre uno de los sofás de la cama, lavó todos los platos, sacudió los muebles, recogió toda la ropa sucia que andaba por ahí, se reía al ver que nunca se le había quitado el habito de dejar sus interiores en el suelo, mas cuando a su ex esposa y madre los encontraban todo el alboroto que hacían , mirando a los lados sin que nadie ni las paredes vieras les dio una pequeña olfateada, era algo que hacia como una especie de fetiche que tenia con los interiores pero claro solo había olfateado los propios, poniendo todos en un cesto para la ropa ya la lavaría el fin de semana, hoy sería una linda cena de bienvenida en jueves con el vecino nuevo, bajo las escaleras y cargo a su pequeño hasta su cama depositándolo con gentileza y dando suave y cariñoso beso en la frente de su ángel se dispuso a tomar una ducha, ya en el baño se desnudo completamente y dejo caer el agua fría por todo su ser, apenas comenzó a pensar en la emoción que el causaba ir a cenar con Dean o ese repentino cosquilleo que había sentido al verle abrir la puerta o al quedarse como imbécil mirándole, muchas cosas daban vueltas por la cabeza del pobre Novak hasta que una pequeña voz le susurro "Te gusto", inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos, termino de ducharse con rapidez, miro a su hijo de nuevo para cerciorarse que todo estuviera correcto en su habitación y bajo las escaleras a todo terreno, al llegar a la cocina tomo su teléfono y marco a su madre, golpeaba con sus dedos la pared esperando a que contestaran del otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- respondió la mujer del otro lado

-¿Tienes el numero del señor Winchester?- pregunto rápido y conciso

-Claro hijo, ese Dean es una dulzura en todo sentido como mujer tenía que sacarle el numero, aparte, vamos ir a beber la semana que viene, pero, ¿para qué lo necesitas?- contesto su madre curioso

-Es que deje algo en su casa y necesito que me lo devuelva- mintió

-Vale, pero no quiero que le incomodes- finalizo empezando a dictar el número del Winchester el cual Castiel anotaba atentamente

Ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de sus sillones con el teléfono en la mano a punto de llamar a Dean para cancelar su cena, inventaría que estaba enfermo o alguna cosa del trabajo o que su hijo no quería aunque la verdad fuera otra pero tenía que evitar a toda costa esa cena, algo en su interior aparte de la voz de hace rato le decía que no tenía que asistir a la cita, "vamos Castiel, solo te dejaste intimidar un poco por el hombre, es rubio y muy bien parecido, con un monto de pecas y ojos verdes y bella sonrisa y…y..y" en ese momento sus pensamientos colapsaron, debía estar completamente loco para pensar esas cosas, a Castiel Novak le encantaban las mujeres aunque solo hubiera estado con una en su vida, pero eso no importaba él no era raro ni nada, aparte tenía un hijo que hizo con amor, no podía ser de ninguna manera gay o algo parecido, llamaría al señor Winchester y cancelaria la cita lo que menos quería era levantar sospechas o chismes de sus vecinos, en ese instante su teléfono de pared sonó provocando que diera un pequeño salto del sobresalto que le causo, camino todavía dudoso por sus pensamiento, tomo el teléfono y miro el numero en el identificador "es móvil, pero no le conozco".

-Buenas- dijo el Novak

-Cass- escucho decir del otro en un instante corazón se detuvo en seco

-Cass, estás vivo o el gato te comió completo- seguía escuchando sin poder moverse

-¿Cass?- escucho por la bocina

-Este, aquí estoy Dean, ¿Cómo conseguiste le numero de mi casa?- pregunto

-Tu madre me llamo y me lo dio, también me dijo que creo que dejaste algo en mi casa, le dije que dejaste tus bóxers en mi ducha, solo se tiro una carcajada y confirmamos nuestra cita en el bar, ahora ¿qué me querías decir?-

-Es acerca de nuestra cena-

-A si, la cena, estoy cocinando algo delicioso para los tres, le encantara a tu hijo, también tengo como veinte pasteles que las vecinas me trajeron al parecer hay muchas mujeres que quieren mi simpatía-

-Uy que modesto- arrojo el pelinegro

-Lo sé, es el encanto Winchester, pero quiero que tú me des la bienvenida al vecindario, rechace a muchas señoras atractivas para estar contigo, Cass, te espero y te encantaran la cena- finalizo colgando sin dejar cancelar al otro

¿En qué me eh metido?- dijo regresándose al sofá, tirándose y poniéndose un cojín en la cabeza como toda una colegiala, pero ahora su celular vibro en su pantalón, con toda la pesadez del mundo tomo y contesto

-Hola-

-Castiel mi amor- respondieron

-¿Qué pasa madre?- dijo todavía con el cojín en la cabeza

-Tu padre invito a sus amigos a la casa a ver un partido de Americano pago por evento y pues yo invite a mis amigas a tu casa a tejer y comer galletitas, que te parece si te ayudo con mi hermoso nieto y nos acompañas- ofreció la mujer, a Castiel le había ocurrido una idea dejaría al niño con su madre y sus amigas, estaría la noche con sus video juegos bajaría si necesitaba algo, iría un rato a la cena con Dean inventaba que su hijo le necesitaba y escaparía airoso "oh sí, soy tan bueno" pensó mientras el comentaba a su madre que saldría un par de horas a atender un asunto pendiente del trabajo.

-Claro mi amor, yo cuido al pequeño, ya sabes que mis amigas y yo somos muy tranquilas- finalizo colgando el teléfono

Castiel recibió a su madre una hora después junto con sus amigas que no eran más que una mini horda de señoras mayores que desafortunadamente tenían celulares de última generación que sabían usar a la perfección, también sabía que no iban a tejer ni nada, verían películas y beberían pero les tenia pena confianza de que no harían nada malo ya había tenido esta situación varias veces y nada se había salido de control, tomo su chaqueta, llaves, celular, cuido sus espaldas para que su madre no viera que solo cruzó la calle entre las sobras llegando hasta la entrada del Winchester "Bien, Castiel solo entraras cenaras e inventaras una excusa y estarás con tu hijo durmiendo en un santiamén" pensó antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta, pasaron variaos segundos hasta que escucho desde dentro "Voy", con esas simple palabra logro que su cuerpo se estremeciera y enchinara la piel junto con un nerviosismo que no había sentido desde los exámenes finales de la universidad.

-Cass, que bien que hallas venido- dijo un Dean vestido con una playera blanca y unos jeans con unos converse negros

-Te ves muy bien Cass, perdón pero no soy mucho de arreglarme, pero veo que tu vienes muy presentable- rio al ver que el pelinegro llevaba una camisa con un pantalón de vestir y zapatos

-Un poco- rio tontamente

-¿Y tu pequeño?- pregunto

-Se quedo a acompañar a mi madre en una reunión con sus amigas, lamento no poder haberlo traído- respondió fingiendo lo mejor posible

-No te preocupes, te daré cena para llevar quiero que el pequeño pruebe mi comida- dijo antes de invitarle a pasar

La cena comenzó normal posible Dean les había preparado hamburguesas enormes para que los tres comieran, como el pequeño no había venido les tocaban a ambos comer de mas, Castiel a la segunda ya estaba lleno pero el rubio iba con la tercera y parecía que podía con otras cuatros, con esfuerzo termino se segunda hamburguesa tomo un sorbo de cola y tiro un pequeño eructo que no pudo contener provocando una risita proveniente del otro "Que¡" exclamo el pelinegro provocando ahora unas carcajadas en el otro que aun tenia la boca llena de comida, Dean se levanto servir otra hamburguesa a Cass que pidió con clemencia que ya estaba lleno y no podría comer más o reventaría, con una sonrisa Dean le guiño un ojo y se sirvió otra hamburguesa ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante que solo vio0 como el Winchester devoraba la comida sin piedad cuando termino Dean solo se recostó un poco en la silla al parecer estaba satisfecho.

-¿Debería tener miedo que ahora me quieras comer a mi?- pregunto un poco asustado

-No creo que pueda moverme en un rato- respondió entre con una sonrisa

-Eres impresionante Dean, nunca había visto comer a nadie así o que hiciera unas hamburguesas tan ricas- se apeno un poco al final

-Gracias Cass, son mi especialidad y era perfectas ya que tu hijo iba a venir, pero con toda la comida no hemos hablado casi nada, cuéntame de ti Cass me gustaría saber- dijo acomodándose con esfuerzo en su silla

-Bueno, pero también me hablaras de ti- respondió Castiel

-Claro Cass, lo que ordenes-rio

-¿Qué haces para vivir?- pregunto el rubio

-Pues soy Oficinista y capturista de datos en el hospital local, cada vez que nace un bebe soy el encargado de hacer que este en el sistema, también archivo, doy nomina y pago algunas cuentas, prácticamente llevo el control del hospital junto con mis dos compañeras de trabajo- respondió orgulloso

-Que interesante- respondió el rubio con un eructo al final, Castiel solo le entrecerró los ojos e hizo la misma pregunta

-Pues antes trabajaba para el gobierno, ahora tengo 26 años trabaje para ellos 8 años ahora quiero estar tranquilo, tener un trabajo normal, salir de vacaciones, comer hamburguesas cuando quiera, conocer a alguien, tener una relación, tal vez un hijo- finalizo sonriéndole al Novak que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Dean se levanto como pudo de su silla y se acerco al Novak poniendo una mano en su mejilla y acariciándole, Castiel estaba congelado no se podía mover incluso de dejo llevar la caricia respondiéndola como si de un pequeño gato se tratara, pero el celular el celular del Novak le interrumpió a ambos que se separaron asustados. Castiel vio el identificador se trataba de una llamada de su propia casa.

-Bueno- dijo

-Papa hay hombres bailando en ropa interior en la casa- dijo el pequeño Novak desde el otro lado

-¡Mama¡- grito antes de salir volando seguido por el rubio


	4. Chapter 4

Ambos estaban entre los arbustos observando por la ventana de la casa como tres hombres, uno blanco, otro de color y el ultimo asiático se paseaban en interiores frente a las "viejitas" que bebían y reían como si todavía fueran veinteañeras, Castiel hizo una seña con sus dedos como si de una operación militar se tratara, ambos se escabulleron hasta a puerta trasera de la casa, levantando una piedra del jardín saco una llave escondida "seguridad al cien" dijo el rubio burlándose del otro que solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante, en un movimiento ambos entraron directamente a la cocina encontrando con el pequeño mini Castiel que comía un gran emparedado.

-Papá, has llagado- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su padre dándole un enorme abrazo

-Señor Winchester, ¿también viene a ver a los señores semidesnudos?- pregunto con inocencia en pequeño

Dean solo soltó una tremenda carcajada ante la pregunta del pequeño dirigiéndose al refrigerador de los Novak sacando los materiales para elaborarse un emparedado también, Castiel abrazo de nuevo a su pequeño, tomo mucho aire y se adentro a la sala llena de hombres semidesnudos que tendría que enfrentar junto con la horda de señoras dejando al rubio con el pequeño mini Castiel que le miraba con una sonrisa enorme llena de emparedado

-Dime amigo, que haces de tu vida?- pregunto untando la mayonesa al pan

-Pues soy estudiante, acabo de cambiarme de escuela ya que soy un niño grande- respondió

-Muy bien amiguito ¿y qué te gusta hacer?- continuo

-Pues, me gusta jugar video juegos, comer, salir con mi papá cuando tiene tiempo y los perros- respondió con una sonrisa y arrugando la nariz, Dean se había derretido literalmente por el niño era idéntico a su padre hasta el mismo encanto de niño tonto y bueno, completo su emparedado y comenzó a comerlo mientras escuchaba como el Novak peleaba con su madre y ahuyentaba a los desnudistas.

-Señor Winchester, por que se mudo a esa casa de monstruos?- pregunto con inocencia

-Por que este vecindario tiene dos cosas hermosas que me interesan- respondió con una sonrisa llena de comida

-Mejor dime, ¿qué haces aquí con esos hombres adelante?- siguió

-Pues la abuela dijo que no bajara porque estarían haciendo cosas de adultos pero estaría conmigo hasta dormirme, fingí un rato que estaba dormido y la abuela bajo, estuve jugando un rato con mis juguetes pero después de un rato me dio mucha hambre, cuando bajaba vi a esos hombres en calzoncillos pero tape mis ojos por que la abuela dijo que eran cosas de adultos y me escabullí a la cocina para comer, llame a papá para que viniera a estar conmigo- respondió mientras Dean le levantaba una ceja

-Listo- exclamo Castiel entrando por la puerta

-Papá Cass- grito Dean

-¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo después de todas las hamburguesas que te comiste?- exclamo Castiel

-¿Hamburguesas?- dijo curioso mini Cass

Sin más remedio Castiel regreso a la casa del rubio y tuvieron una linda cena donde el Winchester volvió a comer hamburguesas ante la mirada atónita del Novak que no se explicaba cómo le podía entrar todo eso en el cuerpo y mientras el pequeño comía una imitando los grandes mordiscos del otro, la cena termino con un pequeño dormido en uno de los sillones mientras Castiel y Dean conversaban sobre los desnudistas que habían sido contratados por su madre y su horda de amigas de la tercera edad con complejo de jovencitas, todo mientras el rubio se aguantaba las carcajadas imaginándose a las señoras.

-Es tarde Dean, tengo que irme mañana trabajo- dijo acercándose a su pequeño y tomándolo en brazos

-Te acompaño- soltó el rubio escoltando al otro hasta la entrada

-Nos veremos mañana papá Cass- se despidió pellizcando una de las mejilla ya que el otro al cargar a su hijo no podía defenderse

-Gracias Dean, me he divertido mucho- finalizo caminando hacia su casa

Ya en su hogar Castiel acostó en su pequeño y fue a tratar de dormir aunque tenía una enorme sonrisa desde que venía de la casa de Dean y con esa misma sonrisa dormiría hasta mañana que su aburrido trabajo lograra quitarla pero no fue así, llevo a su pequeño hijo a clases y estuvo todo el día con un ánimo desbordante que hace mucho tiempo que no tenia, solo la sonrisa de Dean en su cabeza.

El primer mes del Winchester fue muy bueno. Al parecer encontró trabajo en una escuela cercana de profesor de educación física, lo que significaba que andaba todo el día con pantalones cortos volviendo locas a las vecinas y una que otra madre de familia con su sonrisa o despreocupada actitud, Castiel no podía evitar ponerse celoso por toda la atención femenina que recibía pero no lo demostraba ya que no era nada más que solamente amigos o eso pensaba, Dean pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de Castiel, iba a cenar ayudaba con la tarea del pequeño y viceversa Castiel iba a su casa a cenar o comer a veces, iban al parque a jugar juntos, al cine, Dean bebía en el bar local con su madre, en ese mes ya había recibido varias quejas del dueño del local al parecer se llevaban muy bien, pero en la cabeza de Castiel resonaba una cosa que decían los chicos del trabajo cuando jugaban entre sí "no homo" o más bien tendría que poner la cosas claras ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada del rubio y le había dejado entrar en su vida y si quería seguir en ella tendrían que dejar las cosas claras entre ambos aunque Novak sabía que todo eso sería más para sí mismo que para el otro, se armo con valor y marco el numero del rubio.

-¿Dean?- dijo calmado

-Cass, ven a mi casa a cenar al rato, tu mamá se llevara al pequeño a pasear con tu padre, podremos cenar los dos solos, te espero a las 8 en mi casa, ¡hey, cuidado¡ perdón estoy con unos chicos practicando, te espero- finalizo cortando la llamada

-¡Dean¡- grito Castiel a punto de volver a marcarle pero su celular sonó antes

-Hijo, iremos a cenar y al parque con tus ex suegros, pasaremos por el niño así que no te preocupes puedes salir a cenar con Dean o algo que se te ocurra- finalizo la llamada

-¡Mama¡- volvió a grita, al parecer todos lo pasaban por alto y que le pasaba a su madre ya estaba asumiendo que tenía algo con Dean o que pensaba, si sus ex suegros se enteraban podría tener problemas, definitivo hoy terminaría todo con el Winchester por el bien de su hijo ya que él estaba primero que todo.

Llegada la hora el Novak fue a la casa del Winchester a aclarar todo, toco la puerta cuando la puerta se abrió entro rápidamente y al girarse antes de que pudiera decir un palabra ya tenia a Dean besándole, comenzó calmadamente uno y otro separándose para respirar y volver a besarse, Dean le besaba con calma mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad y volvía a besarle, Castiel se dejaba hacer, era la primera vez que un hombre le besaba podía sentir la barba del rubio mientras este le besaba, su olor llegaba y se le metía completamente una loción tan varonil estaba tan hipnotizado, poco a poco Dean le llevo a la sala de estar, tirando al Novak al sillón montándosele al otro besándole con más hambre, Castiel apretaba el trasero del otro mientras presionaba su erección.

"Dean" suspiro Castiel mientras le acostaba besándole, comenzó a bajar por su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa blanca "detente" gimió mientras besaba bajando hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón, comenzó a desabrocharla y de un tirón saco el cinto mandándolo a volar a la mitad de la sala

-Dean, detente, no creo que sea correcto- dijo mas rojo que un tomare

-Vamos papá Cass, llevamos más de un me saliendo y no me has dado nada, sabes, eres muy cruel, tengo mis necesidades- respondió pero Castiel se quedo en "más de un mes saliendo" mientras en Winchester intentaba quitar los pantalones y en un descuido del otro al fin los saco con todo dejando al descubierto el pene erecto del Novak

-¡Dean¡- grito intentando taparse pero sus manos fueron sujetadas

-Vamos Cass, es muy bonito, promedio, grueso y unas bolas grandes, déjame jugar con él un rato- rio mientras su víctima trataba de liberarse

-Eres un guarro- respondió molesto

-¿Quieres ver el mío?- pregunto

-No y déjame que me vista- intentando liberarse

Ambos forcejeaban sobre el sofá mientras uno intentaba liberar y el otro lo mantenía sometido y riendo como loco para acabar con lo moral de Castiel que al parecer era mucha débil que su acompañante que solo reía a sus intentos de escape, dio un vuelta y logro tirar al rubio al piso, levantándose trato de acomodarse sus ropas pero el otro se lo impidió tirando de sus haciéndolo caer sobre el sofá mientras sentía como sus pantalones e interiores salían junto con sus zapatos, triunfal el rubio se levanto con la ropa y la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo "mierda" pensó el Novak ya solo estaba con su camisa abierta y sus calcetines, ahora tenía que pensar como escapar

-Cass, yo también tengo uno- dijo seductoramente mientras se quitaba sus zapatos seguido de su playera dejando ver su abdomen marcado, quito sus zapatillas y las arrojo lejos, puso una cara de lujuria comiéndose al otro y sin ningún pudor se bajo sus pantalones liberando su miembro duro frente a Castiel

-No me acercaras eso- se defendió levantándose del sillón

-estamos iguales, desnudos, excitados, mas con esos lindos calcetines, Cass me pones mucho como un loco de hecho- dijo comenzando a masturbase suavemente

Castiel estaba como piedra viendo la escena, observando como el rubio se masturbaba enfrente gimiendo eróticamente, estaba realmente excitado y su pene lo decía todo, Dean se acerco sentando al otro en el sillón montándose en el besando con pasión sus labios, Castiel besaba de igual manera mientras tomaba sus glúteos y los acariciaba pasando los dedos por la entrada del Winchester "Cass" gimió mordiendo su labio empujándole sobre cojín acostándolo sobre el mueble, se dio la vuelta poniendo ambos pies a los costados, agacho su vientre y alzo su trasero dejando ver su entrada y su miembro erecto "suerte que mi sillón es grande" escucho entre risas del rubio que comenzó a lamer el miembro del Novak que ahogo sus gemidos, Dean subía y bajaba haciendo presión en la cabeza con sus labio, lo comía entero y los sacaba volviendo a meter, besaba la punto y acariciaba los testículos con suavidad

-Cass, chúpala- dijo acomodando su trasero

Castiel no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que hacia eso, lo tomo y puso en su boca era más grande que el suyo pero un poco más delgado, toco con la lengua la cabeza temeroso de hacer algo mal, tomo valor y lo metió en su boca comenzando a chuparlo de arriba abajo, acariciaba los glúteos del Winchester sintiendo en bello en ellas al igual que sus piernas todo era tan diferente, el peso, el sabor, el olor a hombre que emanaba y lo estaba volviendo loco se sentía a explotar que no aviso cuando se vino con fuerza en la boca del otro que trago todo el semen con gusto

-Sabes muy rico- dijo levantándose y sentándose en el vientre de Castiel comenzando a masturbase rápidamente "Cass,Cas,Cass" gemía mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano y en un momento grandes chorros de semen salpicaban la cara del gimió al sentir la calidez del otro sobre su piel, se acerco a besarle con lujuria obligándole a probar su semen hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-Eres un guarro- dijo Castiel recuperando su molestia

-Te gusto, yo lo sé- respondió riéndose

-Dame mi ropa- ordeno

-No, nos quedaremos así- se levanto desnudo en dirección del armario sacando unas mantas

-Veremos unas pelis, comeremos pizzas, nos ducharemos y dormirás aquí- dijo con felicidad el rubio

Así ambos estuvieron abrazados y completamente desnudos viendo como una infección zombie amenazaba a la humanidad y como un bebe mataba a muchas personas, Castiel aprovechaba para besar a Dean de vez en cuando, comieron pizza cabe decir que Dean abrió la puerta al repartidos completamente desnudo solo cargando con sus calcetines blancos, por suerte, el repartido solo dijo "eh visto cosas peores" y un "Vecino que guapo esta" por parte de la señora Kelly que paseaba a su perro como acostumbraba por las noches, sin más marchó sin decir nada, comieron, se besaron, después subieron, en la ducha Dean volvió a darle una mamada sin desperdiciar nada de lo que salió y finalizaron agotados, desnudos, uno sobre otro dormidos, sin duda la mejor cita que haya tenido el Novak hasta la fecha


End file.
